


Someone cheated on Joseph Charles fucking Buttler!?

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, How to get revenge, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Craig Kieswetter Friendly, Team as Family, This Team is the Best, Unhealthy Relationships (past), murder plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Guess, who was mad enough to crack out 4000 words, in FIVE HOURS...ME.Guess who projected INSANE amounts during this fic...Also me.
Relationships: (developing) Jos Buttler/Joe Root, (past) Jos Buttler/Craig Kieswetter, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn
Comments: 399
Kudos: 15





	Someone cheated on Joseph Charles fucking Buttler!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [HeidiJames28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/gifts), [Cricket_crazy28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/gifts), [SarahoftheRomanIsles23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahoftheRomanIsles23/gifts).



> Okay so, there is some mention of toxic relationships, and while it's not too graphic, controlling behaviour and not-so-good times/memories are discussed. Please be safe darlings <3 there is plenty of other happy content for you if that is more up your alley <3  
> To my loves I have dedicated this to, Immy, Esha, Faridi and Sarah, I hope this is a bit of fun for you ;) 
> 
> For context, this is set a little after my "Jos' ex is a f-" and just before "Salmon? That's what did it?" <3 so you may need those for backstory. This can totally be read alone though <3

The team had decided to go to a small pub around Taunton after one of their matches, commemorating their series win against South Africa. Chris and Jonny had already strolled into the bar, arm in arm, both smiling and chatting enamouredly. Jase, Sam, Broady and Finny had also followed them in, chasing after each other like kids.

Ben and Mark are discussing finer details of the match, trailing just behind Joe and Jos, who are walking incredibly close together, smiling at each other lovingly, talking with sparkles in their blue eyes. _Ali would have loved this, Ben thinks._ Jimmy had actually stayed back, waiting for Ali to finish up with media and commentary duties, before they were going to meet them at the bar. Eoin had to stay back for a meeting regarding the selections for the ODI’s that were being played the next week. 

Ben and Mark look over at the two blondes walking in front of them, who are _still. Not. Together._ The last time Ben had spoken to Joe about it, the smaller blonde’s eyes had turned cold, and he’d shaken his head. Ben dropped the subject immediately.

But right now, they look happy, and carefree, and Ben wonders why they haven’t just admitted it to each other.

They walk into the bar, and Ben immediately notices the way Jos bristles. He can visibly _see_ the muscles in the keeper’s back tense up, along with the tell-tale movement of his neck, which tells the taller ginger that Jos is _nervous._

When he follows Jos’ eyeline, his gaze lands on Craig Kieswetter. Ben doesn’t know too much, aside from the fact that him and Jos had dated for a while, but had ended things when Jos moved up to Joey’s place. 

Craig is only sitting there, nothing too particularly harmful, but Ben feels a shiver run up his back, and he squeezes Mark's hand tighter. And then the words come. “Well well, if it isn’t the cheating country boy and his twink boyfriend,” he says, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand, smirking as he looks at Jos. “Surprised to see he hasn’t cheated on you yet Root, but don’t worry, give it a month and he’ll find some new toy to be obsessed with. Luckily, I had my own side piece.”

Jos’ face is immediately drained of all it’s colour. He pushes Joe behind him, as though to shield him from whatever abuse is about to come hurling out. Even when the abuse is directed at Jos, he looks to protect Joe. The smaller blonde's eyes widen as he takes in the panic flooding Jos’ face, eyes darting around the place hastily. _He’s looking for an exit._ Joe grips his hand softly and presses his face against the solid muscle of Jos’ shoulder, as if to leech the anxiety from his body. It hasn’t worked, and Jos is tensing up even more- because Craig has stood up, and is stalking toward them.

Ben immediately puffs his chest out, and stands protectively in front of the wicketkeeper and batsman, despite not having any idea what had happened, and despite the fact that Jos is the one who’s been made the bad guy here.

Mark does the same, sending a vicious glare at Craig, squaring his shoulders and clenching his fists.

Sam, who was already seated with Jonny and Chris, seems to have heard the words Craig said, and has jumped out of his seat, turning his back to the perpetrator and facing Ben with a placating hand on the taller ginger’s shoulder, mouthing “Ben, relax, we’re not going to make a scene.” The taller ginger only imperceptibly nods, but keeps his stance defensive, eyes trained on the Somerset keeper.

Jonny had also stood up, standing where he is, but ready at a moment’s notice to jump over the table and sock the man in his fucking face. Chris hasn’t moved, but his expression is absolutely _murderous._ He hasn’t got any sort of restraining grip on his boyfriend, and that alone is something remarkable.

Joe on instinct, speaks up to defend his best friend. Honestly the nerve of this fucking man. “You fucking cheated on him, he never did anything to you. _Fuck you._ You’re the one that cheated on him for three years, you’re a piece of shit Kieswetter. I hope you know you lost the best thing you were ever going to have.”

Ben looks as though he’s about to throw a punch. Even more so now than he did before. _“You cheated on him?”_

“Who wouldn’t?”

Stu and Finny are exchanging rapid glances, and Stu begins hastily typing on his phone, no doubt to notify Jimmy. The blonde bowler's stature also becomes defensive, ready to step in front of Jos, the way Jos had stepped in front of him when Faf had gotten up in his face in SA some time ago.

“You’re all naïve. He used me to get into the national team, and then took _my_ spot. He’s lucky I only kicked him out, and didn’t fuck him up as I should have.”

Now even Jase stands up, chair screeching against the floor, as he looks up with venomous eyes. “Shut your fucking mouth.”

Jos looks like he’s going to pass out.

Joe, from the corner of his eye, can see a table, full of young adults, all eight of them female- who are sending him soft smiles, before focusing assassin-like glares on Craig. Four of them, he recognises from somewhere… maybe from the hotel that he’s currently staying at… All four women have taken their heels off and are holding them in an awfully… _weapon-like_ stance. Two of them look ready to _torture_ , the third has an evil smirk on her face, and the final one, has this look in her eyes, that’s borderline _homicidal._ He does recognise them, because they are in fact, the waitresses from their hotel, who brought the entire team drinks two nights ago. Immy, Sarah, Esha and Zee, in that order exactly. Three others at the table look a little nervous and are trying very hard to prevent their friends from executing this man in the middle of what must be their local bar.

The final girl, is holding her hands out, as Esha and Zee take out their earrings- and would you believe it- they’re _hoops_. _Sister even has a bag of popcorn at the ready, which she's currently enlisted one of her other friends to open while she safeguards the hoops. _Joseph Root respects _all_ bad bitches who wear hoops. Especially those who are about to fuck up a man that’s hurt his… uh… _friend._ He sends them a small grin and their eyes sparkle mischievously.__

____

Joe feels the confidence exuding off them and lets it fuel him. “But you _did_ hurt him, didn’t you? All the emotional manipulation, cheating on him for almost as long as you’d been dating, I know you broke his phone too, and-” his voice almost breaks but instead, he chances a look at Jos, who once again, doesn’t seem to be present at the moment. Then he looks over at that table, where some of the women have now started picking up the butterknives laid out as cutlery on the table, and that fuels his fire to keep talking.

____

He almost wants to laugh and just let them go at him, but he’s going to finish what he has to say, _then_ they can disembowel the fucker with their heels. He does nudge Jos though and directs him to see the spectacle currently unfolding in the corner of the bar. He gets a soft chuckle and takes it as a win. “Don’t get me started on the way you went through his _wallet_ and tried to accuse him of something he didn’t do, to lessen your own guilt."

____

"Jos would never cheat on anyone. I'd say he's ten times the man you'd ever be, but that's wrong- because ten times zero is still a fucking zero.” Ben snaps. 

____

“And he deserves his place in our team more than you ever would,” Mark speaks up, eyes blazing and face hardened into a disappointed snarl. “You were never going to make it anyway.” He adds, satisfied with the blow when Craig recoils slightly.

____

Joe hears Immy ‘whoop’ loudly from the corner, and he almost bursts into laughter. Even Jos lets a small grin slip past.

____

Seconds later, Jimmy comes bashing into the restaurant, a confused Alastair running in behind him. “Jimmy what happened why are you-” Ali stops and positively _growls._ “Oh.”

____

_“Get out.”_

____

Kieswetter only raises his glass and drains it, before sitting back down. “You never were independent enough to fight your own battles Jos.”

____

“Nothing wrong with having some support from the family,” Jase sneers, “not that you get much, I’m assuming.” Sam’s fingers wrap around the batsman’s wrist, as he pulls him toward the exit. The blonde boy shoots Jos a soft expression of ‘we’re talking about this later’, before trying to get through to Jason, who still looks like he’s going to rip the man’s throat out with his teeth.

____

Jimmy is still seething, and after one look at Jos, who seems absolutely disheartened and broken, has fisted a hand in Craig's shirt and shoved him into the bar table. There are several more cheers, but before Jimmy can absolutely demolish the man, Alastair snaps into action, pulling his fiancé back, and telling Joe to “get Jos out of here and back to their room _now_.” Joe grins at the girls, mouthing a soft thank you, and gets some _very comforting_ evil grins and winks back at him.

____

Slowly, all the boys file out of the bar, Jimmy apologising to the bartender, who quickly pardons his behaviour. If they had stuck around, they would have seen the four women from the table nearby, escort Craig out of the premises, quite aggressively, and barefooted. (No, the bartenders do not call out the girls for stealing their cutlery, they are more than excused.) 

____

\--

____

“Jos, love, you know they know now.”

____

Jos nods, eyes glazed with tears and Joe is about to go and break a window because _his Jossy is in pain_. “Do you think they’re mad at me?”

____

Everything in Joe’s body crumbles apart. _“Darling no,_ they’re your family, they could never be upset at you. It wasn’t even your fault, he’s the one who wrongly accused you of cheating on him, AND HE’S THE ONE THAT FUCKING CHEATED ON YOU! I promise you angel, they’re not going to be mad at you.”

____

Jos curls further in on himself, and Joe wraps around him, in a friendly way. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart, I promise.” They fall asleep like that, curled together in bed, as Joe tries his absolute best to protect his best friend. 

____

\--

____

Someone is knocking obnoxiously loudly at the door, very very loudly. Jos laughs softly as he watches Joe eye the frying pan that is currently resting in the dish rack.

____

Joe peeps through the little hole in the door and relaxes visibly. Jos deduces that it must be someone that his… friend... knows. _A friend who he just slept beside, has kissed tenderly on more than one occasion, and regularly wakes up in the arms of._ He’s proven correct, when a ginger-haired teammate of theirs storms into the hotel room, accompanied by a brunette all-rounder.

____

“ARE YOU TELLING ME SOMEONE CHEATED ON JOSEPH CHARLES FUCKING BUTTLER!? AND I WASN’T TOLD? DOES SOMEONE WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?! NOW!?”

____

“I AM GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB I WILL ABSOLUTELY RUIN HIS FUCKING LIFE YOU HEAR ME I AM GOING TO ABSOLUTELY FUCKING RUIN THEM! I AM GOING TO DESTROY THEM. I WILL EVISCERATE THEM.” Wow, that was unusually violent, from the nicest Blushy on the whole planet.

____

“Ah, uhm, hello Jonny, how are you this fine morning, would you like some breakfast? Hi Chris, can I get you some juice?” Jos says warily from the couch.

____

“Oh my god Jos, _Jos._ Are you okay, _fuck I’m so fucking sorry I can’t believe he did this to you.”_

____

“I’m okay, I promise,” Jos says, as he’s hurriedly squished into a hug by both Chris and Jonny, both boys wrapping their arms around him and squeezing just a little too tight. Jos allows it and squeezes them back just as hard. “Joey took good care of me,” he smiles, letting them go briefly before Jonny crushes him back into his arms.

____

Jos worries momentarily that Chris is going to rip him to shreds, but Chris already looked murderous when he walked in, and the expression hasn’t changed in the slightest, so maybe he will be okay.

____

His suspicion is confirmed when Chris gives him a soft smile, nods at his boyfriend, and then returns to looking like he’s going to obliterate the next person who speaks.

____

_“Joey, sweetheart you did so well,”_ Chris moves to hug the smaller boy, smiling as the blonde boy tucks himself into his arms. All four of them move to the couch, curling around each other, as Jos sniffles softly. The wounds are still fresh, and even though he’s feeling better after some Joseph Root magic, having his friends there is making him a little emotional. Joe opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, he’s interrupted by a door flying open, with enough force that it ricochets off the wall.

____

“I AM ABOUT TO FUCK A BITCH UP. YOU’RE ALL LUCKY THAT I ONLY FOUND OUT THIS MORNING, BECAUSE IF BEN TOLD ME LAST NIGHT, CRAIG WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN ALIVE TO SEE THE SUNRISE.” Eoin’s kicked the door in and stormed into the room, livid as he’s ever been.

____

“EVERYONE FUCK OUT MY WAY, WHERE IS MY JOSSY I AM GOING TO DEFENESTRATE THE BITCH THAT LAID A HAND ON HIM.” Mark has followed him in, looking equally as angry, but not as property-destructive. He quickly swoops toward Joe, hugging his best friend into his chest tightly.

____

“I’LL FUCKING GUT HIM, I SWEAR ON IT, I WILL PULL OUT HIS INTESTINES AND STRANGLE HIM WITH THEM. THE MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, FUCKING ASSHOLE, I’LL CHOP HIS DICK OFF AND MAKE HIM EAT IT THE ABSOLUTE DOUCHE.”

____

Ah, Benny, always the most creative of all of us, Jos thinks. He chokes out a laugh from his spot on the couch, and immediately feels all three boy’s eyes on him. Ben lets out a weak sob, and Jonny quickly moves aside as the taller ginger barrels into Jos. “Jossy, why didn’t you tell us?”

____

“Didn’t want to worry all of you. Jimmy and Ali knew because I needed a place to stay, and Joey of course, because, he was the one who took me in. But I just didn’t want to change what you guys thought of me. I’m so sorry, I should’ve-”

____

“God don’t apologise Jossy please, we’re so sorry that we couldn’t be there for you-”

____

“Fuck Jossy, we’re so fucking proud of you.” Eoin and Mark crash into his sides and squeeze around him tightly. 

____

Jase and Sam walk in soon after that, the brunette with a furious expression, which softens immediately as Jos comes into view. The tattooed man comes closer, pulling Jos into a tight hug, and whispering a soft ‘I’ll kill him’, which gets him a small smile. Sam and Jase sit together, curled up on one of the armchairs in the hotel room.

____

Stu and Finny walk in next, both looking less murderous than all of the boys who’ve already made their way into the room. But all the same, they squish themselves around Jos and Joe, forming a sort of protective cocoon around the two blondes.

____

Jimmy and Ali walk in next, and if Stu and Finny looked calm, the parents look the exact opposite. Jimmy looks absolutely infuriated, and Alastair has a look on his face, that none of the boys have ever seen before. Ali takes one look at Jos and puts a soft hand on his cheek. He gets some recognition, a small smile, and a soft whispered ‘hi Ali.’

____

Jimmy takes a deep breath and walks out of the room. There’s a loud crack, which sounds a bit as though Jimmy’s slammed his fist through a wall. Alastair kisses Jos’ temple, and then runs out, relieved to see the James has not in fact broken his wrist but has thrown a bat at the wall instead. They walk back in, and settle in on the floor, just beneath the sofa, resting their heads on each other, content to be in the presence of their family.

____

“I’m gonna murder him. Sam, you can help me, and we can scatter the parts of his body in the ocean, from our cruise we’re taking to Scotland next week.” Jase starts, fully knowing the other boys are going to get even more creative. He’s only started the fire. Sam gives him a loving grin and pecks his cheek. Jos coughs out a wet laugh, and Jase smiles at him in solidarity.

____

Sucky relationships fucking suck.

____

“I’m gonna exenterate the fucker. We can sell the parts on the black market; we still won’t make enough money to pay for all the medical bills he’ll need to pay but we’ll have enough for our dream home, you know, where we can all live together.” Eoin is always a very imaginative individual, especially when it comes to murder plots and home owning.

____

“I’m gonna break into his house, hide on top of his ceiling fan, and when the motherfucking douche rocket falls asleep, I’ll drop from the fan and slit his fucking throat with a butcher's knife, and leave his body there to rot.” Joe’s admission, has everyone falling silent. Jos tucks his head closer to the smaller blonde’s heart, and Joe runs his fingers through the strands of hair lovingly. “What? I may have known about it for longer, but that doesn’t fucking mean that I’m not as livid as you all are.”

____

“James Anderson stop looking at him so proudly, we should _not_ be encouraging homicidal behaviour,” Ali scolds, before turning to Joe and giving him a very subtle and very hidden impressed nod. Everyone bursts into laughter, and the mood becomes a little lighter. No one leaves the room, no one moves a muscle. For hours. They order room service, and Joe gives the two waitresses that pop up very tight hugs. 

____

It hits eleven pm, and _they're all going stay the night,_ Jos realises. It feels a little bit like a wolf-pack. A tight-knit family.

____

“Thank you.” Jos’ voice is small, but prominent in the quietness of the living room, and it makes everyone smile. “I’m so grateful for all of you, _I love all of_ _you,”_ he says, before he falls asleep, tucked safely in Joe’s arms.

____

Joe kisses his temple and then breathes out a sigh. Ben looks over at the two blondes, finally understanding. Once they’re all sure that Jos is fast asleep, Jonny and Jimmy carry the keeper into the bedroom and tuck him into bed. Ali quickly slips to Joe, that they shouldn't let Jos be in a room alone without something familiar. Joe looks up at him with glazed eyes, and crushes him into a hug, before running around to each member of their family and borrowing an article of clothing from each of them.

____

Jase, Jimmy and Jonny hand over their currently-worn hoodies, while Sam, Chris and Stu give him their headbands and bandanas. Ali hands him his shirt and slips into his spare (of course Ali has a spare shirt with him at all times, what a mom). Finny offers the flannel he’s wearing over his shirt, and Ben offers his black denim jacket. Mark and Eoin offer the scarves they’ve got wrapped around them, and Joe adds one of his sleep shirts, before running into the room and arranging all the items around his sleeping… _yep, still a friend._

____

Joe walks back into the living area with a smile on his face. Ben lets out a sigh and sends an apologetic smile at Joe. “I’m sorry, for always asking why you two weren’t together, I didn’t know.”

____

“It’s okay Benny, I promise. I’m not upset. I love him all the same.” The two share a quick hug, before Joe _giggles._ Everyone looks at him like he’s just grown a limb, and that only makes him laugh harder, he still remembers to be quiet though, because his Jossy is sleeping only a few feet away. Once he’s composed himself, he grins at everyone.

____

“Did anyone happen to catch the table of women, sitting close by us yesterday in the pub?”

____

Sam grins, Stu and Finny both chuckle and nod (god they’re so synchronised, grossly adorable…), and Chris snorts quietly, catching on.

____

“Oh yeah, I thought I recognised some of them!” Ali says, nodding his head. “Why?”

____

The four aforementioned boys burst into giggles as well, before Joe shushes them, _also giggling._ Alastair stares blankly at all of them, wondering why his children have turned out this way. When he looks over at his husband and sees him smirking, he sees that he’s just answered his own question. Jase, Jonny, Ben, Mark and Eoin all look as confused as he feels. Ben is already at the ends of his patience with the whole Kieswetter thing, so it’s no surprise when he’s the one who whisper-yells “someone explain what the fuck is going on please!”

____

“Ben, sweetheart, it’s okay, relax. Jossy is fine, he’s okay, and we did well today. I promise love, it’s okay,” Eoin has held Ben’s face in his hands softly, and is speaking in a soft tone, but in his Captain Voice. Mark wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend and nods against his bicep.

____

Ben’s shoulders drop suddenly, and he breathes out a shuddering sigh. “Sorry Joey, tell us?”

____

“Of course,” the young blonde says, but not before crawling into Ben’s arms and giving him a very tight squish. “So basically, there was this table of girls- they were actually the waitresses who brought our drinks up a few nights ago so I recognised them- but anyway that’s not the point,” Joe is rambling, but everyone is too endeared to steer him back on path.

____

“Back to the actual point, which is, half of them, had taken their shoes off, I’m talking massive pencil-heel stilettos, and were aiming them at Craig while he was being, well, a douche rocket.”

____

“I saw two of them start picking up the butter knives from the table, and I swear that’s the only reason I was able to keep my damn chill,” Sam adds, with a very fond smile.

____

Jase’s eyes widen in realisation, “That’s why you were so calm! I was wondering how you hadn’t clawed his face off…”

____

“Not sure if anyone realised, but a few of them _actually looked like they were plotting murder._ Finny and I were almost scared for Craig in all honesty-”

____

“I heard one of them say she was going to hit him with her car…” Chris grins, finally looking a little less murderous. Only slightly.

____

Ali gasps, because- “OH MY GOD THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT JIMMY SAID WHEN JOSSY FIRST TOLD US!”

____

“Ali didn’t let me, he took away the car keys.”

____

“Only because I don’t want you to go to jail for murder darling, I need your help, I can’t parent fifteen kids alone.”

____

Jimmy rolls his eyes but bestows a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

____

“Gross dad, can you not please,” Finny teases, covering his and Stu’s eyes with his hands.

____

“Wait so does this mean we aren’t going to stab him?”

____

“To be honest, I’m pretty sure that’s been taken care of. Also, there’s the issue of, you know, going to jail…”

____

“Is there nothing we can do? I want to fuck this son of a bitch up, bad.” Jase has a particular venom to his words and only relaxes once Sam intertwines their fingers. 

____

“Well, Jim sort of gave me an idea a few months ago, the night it actually happened… If you guys want to hear it?”

____

Everyone nods enthusiastically, some with slightly maniacal expressions, but Ali excuses it, because he’s probably got one on his own face. _No one, messes with Jossy. No one messes with family._

____

“Okay, so, here’s what we do.”

____

\--

____

Two weeks later, eleven very potent and perfectly crafted emails have been drafted and sent, and several phone calls have been made to the ECB, by some of the most influential names in the game, regarding complaints about a certain wicket-keeper batsman who; is misogynistic, violent, unable to be trusted, and should be barred from ever having his name listed in England’s national team ever again. After a particularly… _loud_ conversation with James Anderson and Alastair Cook, the board directors had no choice but to take into account all the complaints and ban Craig Kieswetter from playing in England colours.

____

And while Jos is none the wiser, when reports come back about Kieswetter having injured his fingers and not being allowed to play for England in the foreseeable future, he knows that in somehow, way, shape, or form, his insane family has had something to do with it. He doesn’t bring it up, only grins at the sparkly glints in all their eyes, and gives them all bone-crushing hugs. He does hold one boy for a little longer though, but no one really seems to mind at all.

____


End file.
